


Forever is a long Time

by TheMikaelson



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:53:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29306040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMikaelson/pseuds/TheMikaelson
Summary: The Salvatore brothers  are the originals . Stefan is a original vampire/Werewolf Hybrid. Come here see the world's Dangerous Predators Waging war and falling in love
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Stefan Salvatore, Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:   
It's Always Good To be back home

HEY WELCOME TO MY STORY! WELL AS USUAL I DONT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS...SO DONT FUCKING SUE ME !

synopsis: In this Stefan and Damon are the Originals...Stefan's a Original hybrid .This is about them Dangerous predators waging war and falling In love.

Chapter 1

It's Always Good to be back home

It's a Usual Night to Everyone In Mystic Falls .The Mystic Grill filled with Patrons, Couples making out in the Midst of Trees and Some vampires Sucking the blood out of the Artery Of Townfolks. So Yeah it a Casual Boring and day to day night life of Mystic That's what Everyone What they didn't know was thisor is just a calm before the hell's gonna break loose.

At The same time A lone Convertible Piercing through the night. At the Steering A Man with malicious grin on His Face As the car Pierces through Convertible finally comes to a opens the door and steps out Of his Car and Makes his way to the center of the road And Lies on the ground.

At the Time a Car comes to stop check out what wrong with the the car steps out a blonde Girl in her late 20' come near the Man to help him. she sits near him and checks for injuries But before she knows he's In front of her before she can process what's happening He Sinks Shiny sharp Fangs Into her throat As she screams.Yeah he's a Vampire.He drained her completely And Rips her Head from her Walks forward to See a Board

WELCOME

TO

MYSTIC FALLS

He Smiles genuinely "It always good to be back home "

WELL THAT'S IT FOR THE FIRST CHAPTER

IF YOU CAN FIND OUT WHO IT IS

COMMENT BELOW

REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME

PLEASE DON'T BE HARSH THIS IS MY FIRST STORY

THANK YOU

MEET YOU NEXT CHAPTER!


	2. Calm Before The Storm

Chapter 2:  
Calm Before the storm

synopsis: In this Stefan and Damon are the Originals...Stefan's a Original hybrid .This is about them Dangerous predators waging war and falling In love.

chapter 2

Damon P.O.V

I'm once in my 1000 years Is really in around Elena makes me somehow feel human.I've Always Embraced my Vampire Nature And never even In 1000 years I felt the need to be human but now I'm even considering be with Elena Live with her full human life and die a old I know that's a man can dream Right?...While I'm deep In my thoughts There was sudden knock the door. I opened the door to find Elena looking all Flustered . "Elena Gilbert What a surprise come in" I said "Thank you" Elena said "So what brings you to my humble abode " I asked grinning "well there is this little party that Im going to so..." Elena started looking flustered so I decided to finish it "So you want me to come right " she nodded "That's a simple thing no need to turn into tomato" I winked Again she turned into tomato.I laughed "Ok... ay I will send lo... to you. right bye" She said stuttering as she rushed her way out.I Thought to myself 'This one's different '

as I went get ready for the party

Elena P.O.V

Dear diary, I'm Elena Gilbert I've always been this pretty normal girl to every one who doesn't give shit about some boy But him "Damon Salvatore " I don't know what it is about him he makes my melt. I also getting some dark vibes from him maybe it's my imagination or maybe not. My Best friend Bonnie Bennet don't even want stand in his presence after touching his hand while giving handshake. I've been this much excited about something since the my parents death.I don't know what tonight's party I'm excited about seeing him again. I closed my diary and went down to see my Jeremy once again wasted by drugs in took our parents death real first I thought drugs were just his coping mechanism that he get over it but no It's getting worse."Jeremy you smoked fucking weed Again? This needs to stop" Elena yelled "Oh OK mommy" he said sarcastically "Jeremy seriously this is getting worse" Elena said with concern "you know what's getting worse you and Jenna's 'I'm your mommy'attitude because it's getting old I can't fucking stand it I'm going out " Jeremy yelled As he rushes out "Hey... don't you walk out on..." he gone before she finishes. she silently sobbed decided to do whatever it takes to save his brother from self wallow. 'I will whatever it takes ' she thought

Let's see what happens in party in next chapter

thankyou for reading!

how did you like Elena P.O.V

COMMENT BELOW

-The Mikaelson


	3. The Stefan Salvatore the original Hybrid

HEY WELCOME TO MY STORY! WELL AS USUAL I DONT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS...SO DONT FUCKING SUE ME !

synopsis:In this Stefan and Damon are the Originals...Stefan's a Original hybrid .This is about them Dangerous predators waging war and falling In love.

Chapter 3

Stefan Salvatore The Original Hybrid

Stefan P.O.V:

Iam Stefan Salvatore The Original Hybrid. Me and my Brother are the First Vampires in the history. So all the Vampires came to existance from us. My Brother Damon Salvatore he was once my favourite person in this world but We are estranged now . I have not seen him For the 300 years .Now I'm here where it all started where our bitch of a mother turned me and brother in the monsters we are today "The Mystic Falls". I'm here for a reason and I will finish it no matter the Consequences.

Damon P.O.V:

OK Now I'm all up and ready for the party that's when Zach came In. "Hey Zach what's with all the frowning? " I asked Curiously "Uncle Damon I told not to hunt the local people the council is taking notice you would expose yourself " Zach half yelled "What are you talking about Zach you know that I don't kill them It's just 'Drink,Compell and repeat' that's what I'm doing. I Explained to him "Don't worry Zach maybe it's just some Rogue I will take care of it. I'm late for the party ,Okay? .I don't know who the reason for the attack.I need to take care of that Rogue before he goes too far. "OK party here I come " I said to myself traveling I had reached the location where the party is taking place.

Elena P.O.V

Iam nervous but why am I nervous? He's just a regular Boy 'There's no need to be nervous ' I kept saying it to myself .That When I saw him coming here I really want nothing more than rush into his arms and bury my face In his chest. But I can't at least not yet. "Hey Damon " I called him

and he heard me. He rushed to me "Hey darlin'" He greeted me I felt myself blush .He did his trademark cocky smirk "Come on let's go and get a drink " I said

"No no no how can I let a beautiful girl like you to get a drink let me do the honors milady " he said with a bow . I felt myself blush "your wish So go on fetch me a drink" I said doing my best hide my smile "woah! bossy huh I like it " with That he went to get us a drink .I looked around and saw Jeremy drunk still hanging on Vicky Donovan. I really hope he realizes that some people are not meant to be together. Out of nowhere came Damon "Ahhh! Damon what the fuck! you just almost me an heart attack " I yelled "I didn't knew you are such a scaredy cat " he says giving his irritatingly attractive smirk "No I'm not " I said "yes you are " he said smirking. I pouted saying "I'd really like to wipe that smirk off your face some day" he just smiled saying "Well you're welcome to try" "Well certainly I'm gonna"

I was speaking when there a huge scream and I know who that is Jeremy. We all ran towards the woods and there he is sitting on ground near someone "What happened Jeremy?" I yelled "It's... it's Vicky something attacked her she's not moving "

Everyone helped Vicky to Hospital Matt is staying her. Me and Damon left from the party. Something is really Off about Damon He really tensed when he saw blood and now he awfully quiet something is off I can tell. I wish he tells me whatever that bothers him I don't want him suffer dropped me at my home and is not home. I went to bed hoping Vicky gets well soon.

Damon P.O.V

I'm clearly not pleased how the party went I couldn't care less about the girl but Elena clearly worrying about her So it really bothers me. Suddenly I feel the change in the scent I Know this scent No no it can't be please don't let it be I felt someone standing behind him.I turned around in an vamp speed .I saw who it was and froze anger rising in me and said "Stefan " I heard him say "Hello Brother" That's all it took we both charged at each other.

Well the brothers are finally met

It's time for reunion

if you have suggestions or complaint

comment it below

There's going to be some huge elevations in next Chapters!

see you soon


	4. The Salvatores Reunion

Chapter 4: The Salvatores Reunion  
HEY WELCOME TO MY STORY! WELL AS USUAL I DONT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS...SO DONT FUCKING SUE ME !

synopsis:In this Stefan and Damon are the Originals...Stefan's a Original hybrid .This is about them Dangerous predators waging war and falling In love.

Third person P.O.V

Two brothers charged at each other with all their strengths and all their grudges they hold in the past. even though Damon fought with all the strength, he knew Stefan will outmaneuver expected Stefan Overpowered Damon with all With all years he spent on warpath. Damon walks away sits in front of the fire place Stefan follows him. Damon always adored his Little brother Stefan but now he have nothing hate centuries of hate towards Stefan. Damon looked his on side eye and Stefan has that Pure hate on his face. Damon and Stefan are getting ready for a hell of a talk.

Damon P.O.V

It's been 300 Years since I last seen Stefan . When I left he's has already became this power hungry monster . I really don't even want to be in his Presence. 'So let's get this over with ' I thought to myself "Why are you here Stefan? " I asked Reigning my anger in "Oh come on Damon Im here to see my big Brother" he replied "Yeah and I'm an angel with wings on my back " I replied sarcastically . He smirked and said "You really haven't lost your Sense of humor huh? always cowering like little Child behind your stupid jokes and comments " he laughed and continued " You really haven't grown have you brother? ". I looked him I said "Well I'm not the one who went on warpath on entire Vampire and Witches community " . He smiled and Said " I was fighting for our family "I laughed "Is that what you think Stefan that you fought for our family you can say that to yourself whatever that help to sleep at night but the truth is you fought for you and you alone " . A thoughtful look crossed over his face "The Witches and Vampires are dogs to put in a leash Damon, someone had to do it whether they like it not so I did it trust me I didn't like it but it needed to be done " I stood face to face with Stefan "We didn't asked to be Feared Stefan " He yelled back "They need to fear us we are fucking Original Family. They needed to know that we exists that they are not top dogs They always needed to keep in mind that somewhere in this world there is original family of vampiresExists " I stared at him in shock "I can't even recognize the man you've become no.. no not a man a monster " I yelled. "Is that the name I get for ensuring the safety of our Family " He said.I laughed "Oh family huh do you see anyone around here Stefan you know like our so called family... oh no you can't because you hunted them down one by one like a fucking animal and buried them at sea " I yelled . A sad look crossed over his face "They betrayed me and turned their back on me when I needed them like...you" He let out the last part In very low tone. I felt guilt overcame me as I avoided looking at regained his composure Looked at me smugly and continued " And they deserve that fate you see this "he took the shiny mystical dagger that puts us into deep slumber .He continued " The place this should be is your chest Damon" I flinched and stepped back he smugly continued " But no Don't panic I'm not gonna dagger you after all it's a Reunion The Salvatore brothers Back together again.he gaveshoulder tap and went upstairs to claim his I know Stefan won't do anything without a reason . I gotta Find it.

Elena P.O.V

Its been 2 days since I last saw Damon. He have not shown up since the night Vicky was attacked. I want to call him but I don't wanna Cross the boundaries of our friendship because I know he is kind of a loner and not used to being around with people. After a long inner battle I finally decided to call Damon. I took my phone and dialled His number he picked up immediately and came his voice "Hello Love " he said "Hey Damon I just wanted to know if you're doing Okay? " I asked I can feel him literally smile on the other end as he said " Why am I not going to be OK sweetpea?" . I blushed at his use of the new Nickname But I brought myself to reply "Well I haven't seen you since the party night And I saw how you were Uncomfortable at sight of blood that why I wanna know that you're well " I said There is a little silence till he replied "Well... you... Know that I... " I feel him stutter which is weird because he is always this confident and cocky person I can't imagine him being stuttering on something but that just vanished suddenly and his cocky and confident voice returned as he said " well I always had a Blood Phobia or in the medical terms Homophobia I can't stand the sight ofblood" He replied . 'Yeah that makes sense ' "Oh sorry " I apologizedFor bringing up his phobia ." It's okay you didn't know sweetpea " I flustered at the use of the nickname again, many people have called me by various nicknames but this simple nickname coming from his mouth it's feel like magical word that makes me blush Evey time I hear it. I replied "OK then I ca..ll yo.. u ... la...ter bye " I didn't wait for his reply as hung up the call.I don't know why I feel so much nervous when I talk to him.I like him I know that maybe be More than I should I feel safe with him but at the same I have unknown slight chills running down my spine like Prey in front of a dangerous predator. I need to figure it out.

Damon P.O.V

There's something wrong first the Rogue Vampire , Stefan's in town and now Elena's suspecting something I can see that through her interrogation Of my absence last few things first I have to pay a visit to Barbie Donovan.I made my way to hospital as the night falls in the silent, beautiful and dangerous Mystic falls. I went straight to the reception to ask for the details "Hello love " I said She turned to look at me and said "He... llo how may I he...lp yo...u " she said incredibly blushing .I smugly replied "Well sweety I was would you let me where Vicky Donovan is kept" .She replied "Well I'm not supposed to say or let anyone outside of fa... mily to Visit her..." she stuttered As I smugly replied "But you're will let me won't you love ? " She blushed as he stuttered and started replying "Well I... do.. n't kno... " I pressed my lips to her before she can finish And 'Yeah the animal in the form of sexy receptionist has unleashed ' I smirked as I thought to myself .We kissed for few minutes as I separated myself from her And said "You point my way to Vicky Donovan after I saw her I will come and finish this Job we started okay love? " She grinned a animalistic grin And pointed my way to Barbie Donovan And said "Please come back soon " I smugly replied "I will love " as I went on my way. I arrived at Barbie Donovan's room I entered and saw thought 'She really not gonna make it' I'm thinking of what to do, let her die or Save and Compel her to forget the Vamp attack. I couldn't care less about girls life but her life matters to Elena So I bit my wrists and gave her my blood She woke up immediately I looked deep into her eyes Said " What happened to you was just a animal attack this is what you will say to the others and you're perfectly fine now go to sleep and wake up in few hours and forget that I came here " she closed her eyes went to sleep as I finished compelling her "Well done Damon Salvatore " I gave myself a compliment I well deserved for my selfless act which I don't remember doing in last 500 years. After finishing my Job I'm on my way to Boarding House To spend my night with the lovely receptionist. I know that I could've compelled her but where's the fun in that. As I reachead Boarding house The whole house reeks of human blood 'no.. no Stefan what did you do ' I thought to myself as I compelled her to believe that we had great sex and enjoyed the night after she left. I made my way to the Front door opened the door. What I saw made me freeze in horror and anger and I Yelled "STEFAN"

That's it for this Chapter...

Sorry for the cliffhanger

But I love making people guess what's next

Comment Below your suggestion and complaints

And thank you for all the people who commented and gave me the will to write... continue pouring your love...And don't worry about me leaving this story incomplete I will complete it... I'm planning an Trilogy. So Stefan is gonna pure antagonist But it will be enjoyable.

All the mikaelsons exist except Klaus

Kol, Rebekah and Finn are daggered

Elijah is out there somewhere

MEET YOU IN NEXT CHAPTER!


End file.
